Wyvern Knights
by Life Death rabidlovingfangirl
Summary: It's been 5 years since Lucy, and Yukino and several of Fairy Tail's guild mates vanished. But it's time for the GMG's once again and Natsu feels anticipation when a new guild participates, their name Wyvern Knights makes them seem interesting enough. But what happens when their members turn out to be strikingly familiar! O.c.s are included!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I do own Mizuki (who is featured in this fic as well)

Chapter 1: A Surprising Return!

: Natsu:

Five years… It's been five years since several of Fairy Tail's members left. Natsu Dragneel and the rest of the guild missed them dearly. But they never gave up hope that they were alive. The pink-haired fire dragon slayer sighed for the umpteenth time, ignoring as Gray Fullbuster tried to pick a fight with him.

Natsu could tell, looking at the pained eyes of the ice-make mage that he was missing his blue-haired fangirl, Juvia Lockser. She was just one of the ten Fairy Tail members that had mysteriously disappeared, plus one member from Sabertooth.

Among the missing were Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvell, her exceed friend Carla, Juvia Lockser, Mizuki Dreyar, and Lucy Heartfilia. The member from Sabertooth missing was Yukino Agria.

All ten females went missing on the same month, the same day, and the same year. July 1st, X792. The first day of the Grand Magic Games and by the end of the first day, all of them were gone with no trace to be found.

"…atsu… Natsu!" Natsu blinked his thoughts clearing out of his mind and looked up at his blue companion, Happy.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked his voice dulled with a tinge of sadness.

"Gray and Gajeel want to know if you wanna take on a mission with them." Happy said.

"Why not? We can get in some training for the Games." Natsu nodded.

"Aye sir!" Happy grinned and nodded to Gray and Gajeel Redfox.

Natsu got up and went over to Gray and Gajeel as they reviewed their mission.

: Mystery POV (1st person's view):

I stepped off the gangplank off the ship I was boarded on. It felt good to be on land again. Even better to set foot in Hargeon Town. I stretched my body, hidden under a dark blue cloak with a sprinkling of stars here and there. The hood concealed my face and I made sure none of my hair visible. I couldn't be discovered, not yet. Not until the Grand Magic Games.

"Just a few more weeks, and then we can be revealed." Said someone next to me.

My eyes shifted to the left seeing a slightly taller cloaked figure. None of their features could be shown which was perfect. All according to plan. The only way I could tell who it was, was the color of their cloak. The cloaks color was a deep green with leaves that consisted of red, yellow, and orange.

A small smile showed on my face. "Did you send the letters telling him?" I asked looking over to a shorter cloaked figure. The color of the cloak a shiny metallic pink with silver hearts adorning it. Like me and the other cloaked one, you couldn't see any recognizable features.

"Yes." Said the soft voice of the short cloaked figure.

As the rest of my group stepped off, ten of us in total including me, I led them straight to the train station where we got a train to take us to Crocus.

'Soon… Soon we can reveal ourselves…' I thought as we sat down. A flash of a pink-haired boy with onyx eyes briefly flitted through my mind and I smiled gently.

: Unknown POV (1st person's view):

"So the lost ones have come out of hiding… Let's see if you truly have gotten stronger." I smirked and looked at nine of my best mages. The Hydra Squadron.

"The time is nearing, boys. Our chance to obliterate the Wyvern Knights is finally coming." I grinned feraly.

Each of them had feral grins similar to my own. I know they lusted after the blood and magic coursing through the veins of Wyvern Knights. As did I.

"Lord Zeref! When exactly do we get to crush them?" asked one of my Squadron.

"Soon, boys soon." I cackled.

I could tell they were getting restless. I was beginning to feel the same myself. "After the Grand Magic Games, let them have fun with their pitiful lives for now. And afterwards we will crush them and their loved ones!" I said confidently.

They cheered chanting my name sensing and tasting our impending victory and their doom.

=Crocus City, June 28th, Year X797=

: Mystery POV:

A figure in a dark blue cloak with a sprinkling of stars here and there stood at on the street outside an inn looking down at the golden guild mark for their new guild, Wyvern's Knights. The guild mark was that of a shield, within the shield was a sword separating the moon and the sun from each other. The shield was shaped like that of a Parma Shield. It was round shaped so the sword seemed to lay across. Wrapped around the shield with its grip on the longsword was a majestic and ferocious wyvern. All that could truly be seen of the wyvern was its long reptilian face, its glowing red eyes, a clawed hand holding the shield while the other gripped the sword. Its wings were tucked away but you could see a small part of them. Its tail was curled in a lazy manner near the bottom of the longsword.

"Hime-sama!" said a voice.

The cloaked girl looked up and sighed angrily. "I've told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, Lu-chan." Said a tiny cloaked girl giggling. "You know she likes to tease you"

"Whatever." Said the one in dark blue.

A tall cloaked figure with a red cloak of orange flames walked up to them. "Let's get inside! We can't risk exposure out here!"

The other three straightened frightened of the red one and rushed into the inn with the red one behind them.

~Chapter 1 END~

Life: Hello my peoples! This is my new story, one that's been on my mind for a while and I did mention it before in my other Fairy Tail fanfic, Dawn of the Dragons. I decided to change it to wyverns instead of mini-dragons because they're cuter. Anyways let me know what you think. Oh and tell me what pairings you want to happen! I think I want it to be NaLu but the readers should decide. It's short because in the next chapter is when the GMG starts and I plan on revealing the Wyvern Knights in a few chapters. Although I'm sure you know who they are. But you don't know their new magic. Mwhahahah. I do want people opinions on who Zeref's 9 Hydra Squadron member names should be. Maybe they could be a character in the series already or maybe an o.c. I'm not sure who they will be I'm still going with the flow on this. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I do own Mizuki (who is featured in this fic as well)

Chapter 2: Grand Magic Games! Day 1!

: Mystery POV:

She looked up as Mato, that pumpkin-headed happy referee began to announce the guild members participating.

"From Fairy Tail, we have Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, and newly forgiven from the magic council from his help in taking down dark guilds Jellal Fernandes." Mato squealed.

She looked around as her guildmates had tears in their eyes, and she knew that she herself felt happiness at the sight of them.

"Lu-… I mean Zodiac-sama. Are you sure we should compete?"

The girl named 'Zodiac' nodded. "We're coming back like a bang"

Mato began to list other names from the rest of the guild teams, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Scarmiglione, and Sabertooth.

Quatro Cerberus chose Bacchus, Rocker, Warcry, Nobarly, and Jager. Lamia Scale selected Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, and Yuka. Mermaid Heel had chosen Arana, Risley, Beth, Millianna, and Tenshi. Blue Pegasus chose Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Jenny. Scarmiglione chose Chai, Walker, Zorro, and the mysterious twins Delhi and Devi. And Sabertooth selected Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Rogue, and Dobengal.

Comet smiled softly seeing Sabertooth. She had head that when Minerva came back, she and Sting worked together to recreate Sabertooth's image.

"And this guild is relatively new. So new they've been given an exception courtesy from Queen Hisui herself. She's fond of their members and wishes to see them participate. Please welcome the Wyvern Knights. Dew Drops"

Dew walked out her aqua blue cloak surrounding her body small dew drops rolling off her. Her hood was down but her eyes were covered by a blue masquerade mask. Her long blue hair flowed down her shoulder and back. "Dew will not lose. She is a knight dedicated to the flow of water."

"Terra Petalis." Mato announced.

Terra walked out her medium length white with brown highlights held down by a brown skullcap that had a visor which covered her eyes. Her cloak was a deep reddish brown with stones hanging from her sleeves clanking together with each step she took. "This'll be good practice."

"Comet Meteors"

Comet stepped towards her. Her short white hair had a pinkish red highlight on the left side of where her hair parted. Her eyes were hidden by her bright blue and magenta colored visor skullcap. Her cloak was beep black with a streak of bright blue with magenta among what seemed like stars. "Calm down, girls. Zodiac doesn't want us to hurt them."

"Striker Rumble"

Striker yawned as she shuffled out to join the others. Her long black hair tied up into a ponytail and there was an electric blue highlight within her bangs that covered her right eye. On her face was an electric blue masquerade mask hiding her left eye as well. Her cloak was a rich purple blue with thunder bolts surging through the fabric. "Let's get this over with. I need a nap."

"And Finally Cloud Vapor."

Cloud skipped smiling as the crowd talked at her appearance. She was slightly shorter than her guildmates but had an air of curious innocence about her. Her dark blue hair tied back with white ribbons entwining into the low braids. She wore a white newsboy cabbie hat which she pulled down low covering her eyes. Her cloak was a sky blue and clouds moved along its surface as she moved as well. "This will be fun, Striker. You shouldn't have partied so hard last night."

"The first game is about to begin. Guilds, send in your player!"

Cloud stepped forward with a wide grin. "I guess I'm up first." Striker and the other girls went back to the Wyvern Knights reserved space.

: Cloud's POV:

Cloud smirked as she watched her competition. Fairy Tail chose Jellal, Sabertooth Dobengal, Mermaid Heel Millianna, Lamia Scale Sherry, Scarmiglione chose Chai, Quatro Cerberus Jager, and Blue Pegasus chose Eve.

Mato danced happily as he announced the first game, Glider. "In Glider, each team member must get on an aircraft and race around Crocus gathering the flags waiting at each checkpoint. Whoever collects the most flags and makes it back in record time gets 10 points for their guild!" Seven aircraft machines appeared before each guild member. "Begin!"

Cloud got on the aircraft and grinned feeling in her element as she ascended into the sky. "I got this in the bag."

: Zodiac's POV:

Zodiac watched on the lacrima vision smirking softly to herself as she and her guildmates watched Cloud.

"And you're positive she'll be able to win this?" Zodiac looked over at the green-cloaked woman.

"Have faith in her, Flora. Cloud won't let her magic take advantage of her in her element." Zodiac said softly.

Flora sighed and nodded, her long brown hair tied into a tight bun with one long wavy tendril of her bangs framing her face. On the top of her head was a dark green newsboy cabbie hat which like the others covered her eyes. Her cloak was also a dark green and the red, yellow, and orange leaves that decorated her cloak seemed to constantly fall.

"Plus, she wants to show off for a certain Fairy Tail fire mage~" Striker smirked.

"And Cloud has taken the lead! She's far ahead of the others! Is she using air magic? Or does she have magic to slow down her opponents?" Chapati Lola commented.

"Heh. They don't even know~" Ai giggled bouncing in her metallic pink cloak. Ai was shorter than her friends but that didn't mean she was to be underestimated. Her wavy blue hair flaring out under her hot pink visor skullcap which covered her eyes. "She could've won immediately."

"Yes, but it's better to observe your opponents." Ember said. Her bright red masquerade mask adorned her face and her red cloak lay still on her unmoving form.

Zodiac laughed as she agreed with Ember. "Then we crush them. Let's see if they think we need protecting this time around."

Terra poked Zodiac's cheeks snickering. "Zodiac-sama has a creepy grin on!"

"Terra!" Zodiac growled chasing her.

: Cloud's POV:

Cloud giggled as Jellal and Eve tried to catch up to her. "Might as well finish." She focused her magic as the winds started to give her a boost. She grabbed the last flag and crossed the line taking first place for Wyvern Knights.

"And Cloud Vapor from Wyvern Knights wins! 14 points are rewarded to her team! In second is Jellal from Fairy Tail followed by Eve in third. Fourth is Dobengal, 5th Jager. 6th Millianna, 7th place Chai, and 8th place goes to Sherry. Too bad for Lamia Scale." Mato cheered.

Cloud jumped off her vehicle and waved at the crowd loving the attention. When she was a kid, she would've hated being noticed, but in the recent years she'd opened up. She walked back to her guild's spot quickly as she noticed Jellal staring at her with an inquisitive look.

"Now the crowd will vote for which guilds they want to see fight." Mato grinned though you couldn't see with the pumpkin head on.

Cloud relaxed once she was out of sight of the other contestants. "I thought they found out who I was."

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Cloud looked and her face flushed red as she saw him. He grew up well. His dark hair was a bit longer than she remembered and it hung in his blue eyes. He wore a black one-sleeved jacket that showed off his guild mark on his left shoulder. The jacket was slightly open and she could partially see his pecs and abs. Trying not to drool at the sight, she led her gaze down to his dark blue baggy pants and black sandals. Around his neck, a scarf was hung loosely since it was hot, but she knew he liked it where it was.

"Hello?" the boy asked again, a slightly smug look in his eyes when he caught her staring at him.

"Isn't it customary for you to introduce yourself first?" She asked slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt. I'm a Fairy Tail mage. And you are?"

"Could Vapor. A mage for Wyvern Knights. Please to meet you" She said smiling.

"The feelings mutual." He grinned.

"Cloud!"

Cloud looked behind her seeing Ai and smiled sadly at Romeo. "I guess I have to leave you again. Bye Ro-kun" She dashed off towards Ai and left with her.

: Romeo's POV:

"Ro-kun…?" Flashes of a young blue haired girl with kind brown eyes were thrown into his mind. "Wen…Wendy?"

: Zodiac's POV:

Zodiac comforted Cloud after she saw Romeo. "Soon we will be able to reveal ourselves. Soon."

"I know I just… I just missed him so much!" Cloud cried.

"It's okay. We all miss them. But for now you have to be strong ok?" Zodiac said gently.

Cloud nodded as she sniffled wiped here face. Her cabbie hat pushed up so she wouldn't get it wet with her tears.

"And now here the matches for today!"

A lacrima screen revealed the guilds to fight above the arena field so everyone could see clearly.

 **Fairy Tail vs. Quatro Cerberus**

 **Sabertooth vs. Scarmiglione**

 **Wyvern Knights vs. Mermaid Heel**

 **Blue Pegasus vs. Lamia Scale**

"What an exciting line-up. We have the fairies against the dogs. The tigers up against the underdogs. A fight between women, the knights versus the mermaids! And the winged horses fighting the serpents!" Mato gushed with excitement. "Let the representing fighters from Fairy Tail and Quatro Cerberus come out!"

: Striker's POV:

Striker watched as the battles continued on. Laxus fought against Rocker and won quickly without lifting a finger.

"Laxus-nii has gotten stronger…" She murmured brimming with excitement.

"Calm yourself, Striker. You'll be able to show off soon." Ember said quietly.

Striker nodded as she watched Rufus from Sabertooth fight against Zorro from Scarmiglione. "Masked men. The people were obviously hoping for this." She chuckled.

"And Rufus is the winner!" Mato commented.

"Rufus-san has gotten stronger as well." Comet said wistfully.

"At least he got a worthy opponent. That Zorro's sword formation magic is no joke." Ember said pensively.

"And now Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel will face Striker Rumble from Wyvern Knights."

Striker stretches and jumped down from the Wyvern Knights' balcony landing lightly on her feet. "Time to fry up some veggies."

Striker walked to the middle of the field directly across from the 22-year old Vegetable magic user.

"Begin!" Mato said.

Striker dashed forward and lashed out with a barrage of kicks and punches. Beth quickly dodge all of them to Striker's amazement.

"With Millianna and Kagura training us every day I won't be beaten easily by some newbie!" Beth smirked.

Striker soon grew frustrated as using physical attacks without her magic didn't connect one solid hit onto Beth. She snuck a peek up to Zodiac who gave a slight nod.

"Are you scared to use your magic against me?" Beth asked cockily. A bunch of cabbages exploded near Striker knocking her onto the ground. "Cabbage Bomb!"

Striker got up as if it didn't affect her and brushed off her cloak. "Ew gross now it's got cabbage stank on it!" Striker sighed but then smirked when she noticed Beth losing her temper. "Time to get serious then." Blue crackling thunder surrounded her fist and she slammed it down into the earth as the ground absorbed the thunder and all was silent.

"What was that?!" Beth sneered.

"Thunder Wyvern's Sonic Boom!" A strong pulse erupted from where her fist was implanted into the ground. The pulses grew stronger until the earth started being uprooted. Tendrils of wild crackling thunder flew out of the cracked earth heading straight for Beth as she screamed.

Beth was hit by bolts of thunder and crumbled earth. She dropped to her knees once the attack died down her eyes wide. "Wyvern…"

"Hey, it actually worked this time!" Striker grinned showing off her fangs.

Everyone in the stadium seemed to fall over the mysterious mage's words.

Beth passed out and fell flat on her face.

"Did I overdo it?" Striker asked worried for the vegetable mage as she helped her up and carried her over to where the rest of Beth's guild was. "Sorry about that." Striker handed her over to Millianna and retreated quickly to the Wyvern Knights' spot.

"Nice job, Striker. You killed the field!" Terra cried looking at the poor earth.

"Uh my bad?" Striker said unsure.

"At least she won." Zodiac said.

"The winner is Striker! What a shockingly powerful magic she has."

"Oi! Don't start with the puns!" Striker yelled at Mato.

"U-uh moving on! Will the fighters for Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale come down to the unwracked part of the field?"

They watched as Jenny and Chelia came down and at Mato's signal, they started to fight.

: Natsu's POV:

His gaze wouldn't leave the blonde guild master of the Wyvern Knights. For some reason he couldn't look away. A nudge was jabbed into his side and he tore his gaze away glaring at Gray. "What?"

"You're staring" Gray grumbled.

"She just seems so familiar…" Natsu sighed.

They watched as Jenny took down Chelia with Machina Take Over magic.

"And the winner is Jenny Realight-Lates!"

Natsu heard a shocked yell from the Wyvern Knights' Balcony, "She got married!?"

He looked over and saw that the one with red hair covered in a red cloak with a red mask on was blushing up a storm. He couldn't tell where the red began and where it ended.

He watched as her guildmates seemed to giggle at her shock.

"And with that being the end for the First day's agenda, here is the leaderboard!"

 **Team Wyvern Knights: 19 points**

 **Team Fairy Tail: 17 points**

 **Team Blue Pegasus: 15 points**

 **Team Sabertooth: 13 points**

 **Team Quatro Cerberus: 6 points**

 **Team Mermaid Heel: 4 points**

 **Team Scarmiglione: 2 points**

 **Team Lamia Scale: 0 points**

Natsu winced as he heard the cries from Oobaba from their ranking.

"SPIN! SPIN! SPIN!"

Natsu sighed shaking his head.

"We'll see you all tomorrow for the second day! Be safe and have fun!" Mato disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Natsu looked over to the Wyvern Knights' section and was shocked to see them already gone. "Why do they seem so familiar?" he growled softly.

"Who knows? But we have to keep an eyes on them. That girl Striker uses magic I've never even heard of." Jellal mumbled.

"Wyverns… If Levy were here she'd research it for us." Gray said.

They grew silent knowing Gajeel's face was twisted into what seemed like pain. But Natsu knew, it was pain, pain from losing his mate.

"She's still alive, iron face." Natsu tried to rile him up but to no avail.

When a dragon loses his mate, it's almost impossible for them to continue without them.

The rest of their trek was silent.

'Lucy, come back to me.' Natsu thought to himself.

: Zodiac's POV:

'Natsu, just a while longer and then I can tell you how I feel…' she thought as she smiled feeling her gold and silver keys resonate with happiness. "Soon…"

She looked around at her friends and saw their hopeful faces. "Soon" they grinned.

~Chapter 2 End~

Life: here's the second chapter! I was so excited to write this one! In the last chapter I accidentally write 9 instead of 10 missing member so I went and fixed it. The tenth is Cana. So yeah. If you haven't already guessed who the Wyvern Knights' members are I'll reveal more in the next chapter. And this story will definitely be NaLu as indicated in the last lines of this chapter. I'll take down the poll on my profile. Oh and leave a review! I'm not desperate for them but the more I get the more excited I am to write!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I do own Mizuki and any other O.C.'s featured or mentioned in this fanfic!

Chapter 3: Grand Magic Games! Day 2!

: Zodiac's POV:

Zodiac smiled gently as she sat next to the ever-ecstatic Sorcerer Weekly reporter Jason announced her as their guest commentator for Day 2.

"Joining us for today is the ever mysterious Zodiac-sama. The guild master of the Wyvern Knights. COOOOOOL!"

"Thank you, Jason-san, for having me here today." Zodiac said humor laced within her soft voice.

"So Zodiac-sama, what do you think of your competition? Will it be difficult since you are a newly formed guild?"

Zodiac merely grinned as Mato comes out.

"Welcome everyone to the Second day of the Grand Magic Games! So far, Wyvern Knights are in the lead! Will the guilds send down their players for the first game?"

"To answer your question, Jason. I think our competition is in for a surprise." Zodiac said cryptically and she watched Comet walk onto the field. "A real big bang"

Jason watched Zodiac for a few moments before turning his attention to the contestants. "Cool! Today's game line-up is: Comet from Wyvern Knights! Yuka from Lamia Scale! Hibiki from Blue Pegasus! Tenshi from Mermaid's Heel! Natsu from Fairy Tail! Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus! Rogue from Sabertooth! And Walker from Scarmiglione! Today's game is Scavenger!"

: Comet's POV:

Comet looked around at her opponents as Mato began to explain the game.

"In Scavenger, each participant shall gather a scrapbook of pictures from their lists from around Crocus." A list and lacrima-cam appeared in the hands of each contestant. "You have until sundown to collect all pictures of the items on your lists! Magic is allowed to help you out but you may not steal from your opponents! Begin!"

Comet assessed her list and ran off. "I better step up my game. Knowing Rogue and Hibiki it will definitely be tough to pass. First thing on my list is a picture with the queen." Comet smirked and ran to the castle. "Easy."

A shadow passed by her and she looked at it shocked. "Rogue-kun"

The shadow flickered and Rogue's briefly emerged from the shadow to look at her. Shock was seen in the one red eye that wasn't covered by his long black hair. "Do I know you?" he asked curiously.

"U-uh… no?" she replied trying to get around him.

Rogue stopped in front of her blocking the way, a suspicious look in his eye. "You said my name, in a familiar way"

: Zodiac's POV:

Zodiac stared at the lacrima that centered around Rogue and Comet. 'It's way too early to be discovered, Comet.' She thought.

"Zodiac, thoughts on this encounter?" Jason asked.

"Comet shouldn't dwell on Sabertooth right now. It isn't time yet" Zodiac said.

Jason started to stare at her again. "You're very mysterious, Zodiac-sama."

"All will be revealed soon." She said cryptically with a soft smile.

"Exactly when? And what will be revealed, Zodiac-sama?" Jason asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Soon." She said simply.

: Comet's POV:

Comet bit her lip as she looked at the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "Let me past, Dragon boy."

She watched as he scowled slightly. "Not till you tell me why you remind me of someone I cared about…"

Comet felt heat rush into her cheeks and knew that he could see her blush. "Someone you cared about? I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before"

Rogue growled at her and lashed out at her with a Shadow Dragon's Slash.

Comet winced as it grazed her side as she tried to dodge it. "You're fast"

"Tell me the truth" Rogue roared at her. The burst of shadows hit her dead on.

Comet grunted being slammed into a wall and her hand automatically went to the key ring inside her cloak. At her touch on one golden key, a spirit automatically came out.

Rogue's eye widened as the belly dancing tanned spirit made him crumple to the ground. "L-Libra!?"

The curvy female spirit whose dark hair was tied up ox horn style, looked at him with a blank look. Her outfit was the same as he remembered her, the green bikini top with yellow stripes and frill, and the green patterned loincloth that showed off her long slender legs with the pompoms at her hips. Sandals adorned her feet, zig zagged headband on her head, along with numerous bangles on her arms and legs. And only her eyes were revealed since there was a cloth concealing the rest of her face, and a thick necklace on her neck. "You hurt my mistress."

Rogue glared at Comet. "What are you doing with Yukino's Spirit?!"

Comet cursed underneath her breath. 'I can reveal myself but ruin Zodiac-sama's plan or face his wrath.' As she faced her internal struggle, Libra kept her Gravity Magic going to keep Rogue immobilized until further orders.

((A/N: Bold italic text is telekinesis messages.))

' _ **Comet, Zodiac-sama says you can reveal yourself. We might as well since she knows it was an accident. And we know you don't want Rogue hating you.'**_ Came the voice of Ai into Comet's mind.

Comet nodded her mind's dilemma resolved and she looked to Libra. "Release him, Libra."

Libra looked at Comet with a tinge of surprise in her eyes. "Are you sure, mistress?"

Comet nodded as Libra let Rogue up. Rogue launched himself at her pinning her down with his hand around her throat. "Who are you? Where's Yukino?"

Comet emitted a choking sound trying to breathe and speak. She saw as Libra made a move to stop him but Comet stopped her by force closing her gate. Her hand slowly reached to her blue and magenta visor skullcap pulling it off. She parted her light blue bangs revealing her honey brown eyes. She felt his hand loosen around her throat.

"Yu-Yukino?!" Rogue gasped.

((A/N: Just because I don't wanna be cruel with a cliffhanger, I shall keep writing!))

: Sting's POV:

Sting's eyes widened as he saw the woman they'd been searching for, for five years. "She's… She's alive?!"

"Frosch knew it!" The tiny green cat in a frog suit cheered with happy tears.

"Yukino-san is back!" Lector wailed.

Minerva smiled gently, though she had been cruel to the girl in the past she had missed the Celestial mage.

: With Fairy Tail:

All the Fairy Tail members held a mixture of shock and anticipation on their faces as they watched Yukino reveal herself.

Romeo turned his gaze over to Cloud, and his thoughts went to their meeting yesterday. "Could it really be her?"

"Oi, Romeo. Whatcha talkin about?" a voice asked gruffly.

Romeo looked up at the huge white haired man. "Elfman. I was just thinking about Cloud from that new guild. She reminded me of Wendy."

"Why?" Elfman asked.

"She called me 'Ro-kun' Only Wendy ever called me that." Romeo sighed.

Elfman patted Romeo on the back unable to say something to comfort him.

"I know, I know. Cloud might not be Wendy, but Yukino is right there." Romeo watched the lacrima screen as Yukino held a shell-shocked Rogue.

Mato popped up on the field with Hibiki by his side and behind Hibiki was a smirking Natsu and that girl from Mermaid Heel, Tenshi. "The first three players in Scavenger Scrapbook have arrived with their completed scrapbooks."

A loud crash was heard from the commentator's booth and all of Fairy Tail looked up to see that Zodiac had fallen out of her seat.

: Zodiac's POV:

She got up, her hidden eyes widening under her visor skullcap. "How the hell did Natsu do that so fast?!" She asked disbelief and shock in her voice.

She heard a chuckle from Yajima next to her. "He's grown a lot since some of the females in Fairy Tail had disappeared five years ago." He looked at Zodiac with a knowing glint in his kind old eyes.

Zodiac smiled nervously and sat back down. "It's just a surprise considering he's Natsu."

She heard an indignant "Hey!" from the arena.

Slowly, one by one, the guild members that participated in Scavenger Scrapbook came back into the arena, even Rogue and Yukino who were holding hands with slightly blushing faces.

"They liiiiike each other!" Zodiac heard several of the girls in her guild squeal as Yukino glared blushing at her guildmates.

"Quit it, you assholes!" Yukino growled.

Zodiac burst out laughing as Rogue looked shocked at the string of curses coming out of Yukino's mouth.

Mato cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "In first place is Hibiki gaining 14 points for Blue Pegasus!"

"Meeeeen! The parfum of revenge!" Zodiac heard from her seat.

"Moving on" Everyone could tell Mato was getting annoyed with the interruptions, although they were exciting ones. "In second place Natsu, gaining 12 points for Fairy Tail. Tenshi came in third place gaining 10 points for Mermaid Heel. Yuka comes in fourth winning 8 points for Lamia Scale. Fifth place goes to Walker from Scarmiglione gaining 6 points. Bacchus, in sixth place, winning 4 points for Quatro Cerberus. Rogue comes in seventh place with a measly 2 points for Sabertooth. And Com- eh Yukino? Coming in eighth place getting no points for Wyvern Knights. A small break will be held before the tag team battles so viewers in the stands! Please vote on the battles you wish to watch!"

: Yukino's POV: ((A/N: When their identities are revealed they'll go back to their original names. I just needed to call them something instead of just mystery girl))

Yukino gulped as she saw that the other contestants were swarming towards her except for Tenshi, who simply stared before going back to Mermaid Heel, and Walker since she never spoke to him prior to her disappearance.

Natsu was the first to reach her and it was clearly seen that he was the one most curious. "Where's Lucy?!"

Rogue growled slightly at the Fire Dragon Slayers close proximity to her. "Calm down, Natsu-san"

Yukino smiled softly as Ai's voice rang in her head.

' _ **Zodiac-sama says to bring them to the break room for the guilds. Have Natsu bring all of Fairy Tail and Rogue bring Sabertooth. They're the most important. But the other guilds can attend as well. We will be revealed she says. Just not the reason behind why we left.'**_ Ai said.

Yukino looked at Rogue and the others behind them. "Bring anyone who wishes to know the truth to the communal guild break room." She walked away going to where Ai said they would meet with the guilds. When she entered she saw that the others from Wyvern Knights were standing there nervously. "I'm sorry, girls. It was on instinct"

Cloud simply smiled. "We don't blame you, Com- I mean Yukino."

"Yeah, it's just kind of scary to talk to them again." Terra admitted.

"So don't beat yourself up about it." Zodiac hugged Yukino.

Yukino relaxed. But then blushed as her guildmates started to smirk with evil grins. "Wh-what?"

"Yukino and Rogue~ Sitting in a tree!" Striker and Flora sung.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cloud and Day snickered.

"First comes love!" Ai giggled.

"Then comes mating~!" Terra cackled.

"Then comes baby dragons and wyverns in a baby carriage!" Zodiac smirked.

"And Dew will spoil them with Dew's love and gifts.!" Dew said.

"Ember! Make them stop!" Yukino whined.

"This is amusing though" Ember mused.

Their laughter carried on as Yukino blushed seeing Rogue come in with Team Sabertooth and squealed as two bundles flew into her bosom. "Frosch? Lector?"

"Yukino!" Frosch cried happily.

"Yukino-san!" Lector sniffled.

Yukino smiled gently as tears formed in her eyes and she looked up as Sting glomped her.

"We never stopped believing you were still alive" Sting whispered in her ear.

Yukino giggled practically feeling the jealousy radiating off of Rogue. "Thank you, Sting-san."

Sting peeled off her quickly and let the others come up to Yukino and reunite with her.

Soon enough, the teams from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale came in, along with Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Bacchus came alone, and then the whole of Fairy Tail crammed themselves into the room.

"Damn! Y'all are that eager to see who Yukino is in a guild with that bad?!" Striker grumbled.

"Yes!" yelled a certain fire dragon.

Yukino stood next to her guildmates smiling at Rogue to calm him down.

: Zodiac's POV:

Zodiac stood behind her guildmates. "Who wants to go first?"

She watched as Cloud and Day stepped up.

: Cloud's POV:

Cloud gulped nervously and Day started to scold her for it. "Honestly this is just like when you were 12!"

"Sorry Day!" Cloud squealed and looked at the Fairy Tail members. She took in a big gulp of air and smiled as she took off her white newsboy cabbie hat revealing her kind brown eyes. "Minna, I'm back"

"Wendy!" Romeo gasped. "I knew it was you!"

Wendy blushed. "Yeah I kinda slipped up yesterday"

"Good to have you back, Wendy!" Chelia said pushing Romeo away and hugging the bluenette.

"It's good to see you too, Chelia." Wendy grinned.

Day sighed taking off her silver masquerade mask revealing her neutral brown eyes. "Ruffians."

Happy burst into tears. "Carlaaaaaaaa!" He made a move to tackle her but she side stepped his attempt to do so.

Carla smiled softly patting his head. "You don't change, do you? Happy?"

Happy simply wailed in confirmation to her question.

: Flora's POV:

Flora stepped up next while Carla and Wendy stood near Zodiac, with Terra and Dew by her side.

"I guess we're next, girls." Flora said taking off her dark green newsboy cabbie hat, her purple eyes blinking at the shocked faces of Fairy Tail. "This shouldn't be much of a shock, idiots!" Her dark brown bangs falling into her eyes as she smirked.

"Cana-chan~!" a voice wailed.

Cana paled as her father burst through the crowd and hugged her. "Crap! Dad!"

"Aw my baby girl is alive!" Gildarts said with happy tears.

Terra and Dew smirked at Cana and mimicked Cana and Gildarts.

"Shut up, Lisanna and Juvia!" Cana growled with an evil glint as she revealed the two.

"You bitch!" Terra snarled as she pulled off her brown visor skullcap revealing herself to be Lisanna Strauss.

"That isn't fair, Cana!" Dew whined as she pulled her blue masquerade mask away from her dark blue eyes.

"Tough nuts!" Cana growled.

Lisanna was tackled by Mira and Elfman. While Juvia looked shyly at Gray.

"Elf-nii, Mira-nee! I missed you guys so much!" Lisanna squealed.

: Juvia's POV:

Juvia watched as Gray and Lyon approached her. She kept a neutral face on, even though inside she was dying of anxiety and nervousness at seeing her beloved Gray-sama again. "Lyon-san, Gray-sama. It's nice to see you again."

"Juvia-chan!" Lyon launched himself at her but was stopped by a kick to the face from Gray.

"Don't throw yourself at her! Baka!" Gray snarled and then turned to Juvia his eyes softening as he pulled her into a hug. "Juvia…"

Juvia blushed softly her eyes widened in shock. "Gray-sama. Dew- I mean Juvia missed you."

"I missed you too, Juvia." Gray admitted softly into her ear so only she could hear him.

Juvia blushed deeply as she pulled away and went with Lisanna and Cana, who pried away their families, so they could stand next to the guild members of Wyvern Knights.

: Striker's POV:

Striker sighed as she and Ember stepped up. "Let's get this over with."

"Excited as always, eh, Striker?" Ember joked.

"Oh please. Like I enjoy having two grown men coddle and worship me, while a fairy woman and I will make all non-fairies bow to us. Like I love having an over-protective caveman of a brother, and a perverted grandfather." Striker smirked as she and Ember started laughing at the confused and excited faces of Fairy Tail.

"Striker, you know you adore them" Ember teased. "Especially a man who has a long tongue~"

"Oh? Like you, skirt around your feelings for a certain blue-haired tattoo-faced man?' Striker retorted.

Ember blushed while Striker cackled. "You're evil."

Striker pulled her electric blue masquerade mask off and revealed her electric blue eyes. Her black bangs fell over her right eye covering it. "Hiya"

"M…M….M…" she heard from a tawny haired woman with glasses.

"Oh just spit it out already, Ever!" Striker grumbled with a scowl but you could tell there was amusement in her eye.

"Mizuki-sama!" A tall green haired man tackled the girl.

"Freed! You haven't changed a bit!" Mizuki grinned laughing.

His outburst seemed to awaken the other members from his team out of their shocked stupor. "Mizuki!"

Mizuki hugged Ever cautious of her pregnant belly. "So Elfman finally manned up?"

Evergreen nodded with a soft endearing smile. "So now we need you to get pregnant as soon as possible Mizu-chan"

Mizuki blushed and soon enough Bickslow took Evergreen's place in front of her. He lifted his metal visor, his dark red eyes staring down at her. "Mizuki…"

Mizuki opened her mouth wanting to speak but no words came out.

"Mizu-chan is speechless to see her knight again~" She heard Ever snicker.

A bright blush crept up her face as Ember closed Mizuki's mouth.

"She's glad to see you too, Bickslow." Ember said.

Bickslow pulled her into his arms holding her tightly. Which broke her out of her shocked stupor.

"Bix-kun." Mizuki buried her face into his shoulder. She looked up seeing her older blond-haired brother, and her elderly yet still kicking grandfather. "Laxus-nii, Gramps."

Bickslow pulled away from her a soft smirk playing on his lips as he let her go to talk to her family.

Mizuki blushed as she walked towards Laxus and Makarov. "Laxus-nii, you're getting old"

Laxus pulled her into a bear hug. "You brat."

"Me? A brat? You're turning into gramps." Mizuki slipped out of Laxus' hug and hugged Makarov giggling. "Gramps, I missed you!"

Makarov hugged the younger Dreyar girl. "We missed you too, Mizuki. How have you been?"

"More like, where have you been?" yelled a random guild member.

"Zodiac-sama will explain, maybe~" Mizuki walked over to the other revealed members of Wyvern Knights.

: Ember's POV:

Ember looked at Fairy Tail as she pulled off her red masquerade mask revealing brown eyes as her scarlet bangs fall into place over her right eye.

"Er-chan!" Millianna glomped Erza purring happily. "I missed you so much!"

Erza hugged Millianna tightly. "I'm sorry we were gone so long. But we're back."

"Erza-san" Kagura said smiling gently.

"Erza…" Jellal whispered.

Erza smiled at the two and hugged each of them. "All will be explained soon but be patient please." She walked over to Mizuki and stood next to her.

: Zodiac's POV:

Zodiac and AI stood next to each and they removed their dark blue and pink visor skullcaps, respectively in that order. Ai opened her hazel eyes while Zodiac opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Levy/Lucy!"

The blonde and bluenette heard before being tackled by their former male teammates.

: Levy's POV:

Levy grinned looking up at Jet and Droy and comforted them by rubbing their backs. "I'm sorry for leaving."

Jet and Droy eventually released and made way for the lumbering Iron Dragon who looked down at her with his steely red gaze. "Shrimp…"

Levy smiled affectionately and touched his cheek. "Gajeel."

Her touch was all it took for him to gather her in his arms not wanting to let go. "You smell different."

"Don't smell me, ya perv!" Levy grinned. She gently pried his grip off her and skipped over to her friends of Wyvern Knights. "We can talk later, dragon boy."

: Lucy's POV:

Lucy soon felt the cool touch of Gray's hug disappear as he let her go.

"There's someone else who missed you more than I did, little sis." Gray smirked as he moved out of Natsu's way.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy." Natsu pulled her into his warm embrace burying his face in his neck. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me? I searched everywhere for you, Luce."

"Hold on, Natsu. All will be explained, so please calm down." Lucy cupped his cheek smiling warmly at him. "The girls and I want to tell you guys everything but it will have to wait. We just needed to reveal ourselves since Yukino would've been pestered if we hadn't."

Natsu smiled sheepishly and let her go. As soon as she was out of his arms, she desperately wanted to jump back into their warmth. Ignoring the teasing looks from her teammates of Wyvern Knights she stood next to them.

"Although right now, we cannot say why we disappeared and was gone for so long. We are proud to say we're back and won't ever leave for so long ever again." Lucy smiled an air of confidence around her. "Though I can say we have come back stronger than before. You've seen the power that Striker- I mean Mizuki wielded yesterday in her battle again Beth."

"I thought Wyverns didn't exist!" Lucy heard Hibiki comment.

"Wyverns disappeared when Dragons rose in power and took control of these lands long age. Very few wyverns survived and those who did used transformation magic to blend in with the uprising human population. They hid themselves well and became gypsies, travelling from town to town, waiting for the time they could pass their power on, much like the dragons did to humans. The wyverns bided their time searching for the right mages to wield the powers they possessed." Lucy began to explain.

Erza whispered some words into Wendy's ear and gave her a piece of paper. Wendy nodded and left the room quickly.

When Lucy finished her explanation, murmurs were spread throughout the room.

Just then, Mato's voice rang through the lacrima speakers. "Will all guilds return to their places? The voting has finished and the tag battle will begin shortly. Thank you."

"Sorry everyone, that's all I can tell you today. Now let's go back to the games." Lucy started to follow her guild out of the room. She felt a hand grab onto hers and looked out of the corner of her eye. "Natsu?"

The salmon haired man simply squeezed her hand and walked by her side. Natsu led her to her guilds section and looked at her. "You won't leave again?"

"I promise, I won't" Lucy smiled gently and laid a soft kiss on his cheek feeling him blush.

"You liiiiike him" Lucy heard her guild mates coo.

"Shut up before I trample on you all!" Lucy growled.

Silence…

Lucy smiled in satisfaction before turning back to Natsu. He smiled at her and let go of her hand going to Fairy Tail's section.

Lucy walked into Wyvern Knights' section and sat down as Mato came out onto the field.

: Mato's POV:

Mato cleared his throat as the lacrima screen displayed the names. "Since the Wyvern Knights' have decided to reveal themselves, there has been a slight change in what has been voted."

 **Quatro Cerberus vs. Scarmiglione**

 **Sabertooth vs. Mermaid Heel**

 **Fairy Tail vs. Blue Pegasus**

 **Wyvern Knights vs. Lamia Scale**

"Now let's reveal who the audience chose as tag team partners!" Mato said excited.

Under each guild name, two portraits of a team member shuffled in a blur and one by one each of them stopped on a random team member. "The votes are in!"

 **Nobarly and Warcry vs. Delhi and Devi**

 **Minerva and Orga vs. Arana and Risley**

 **Natsu and Gray vs. Ren and Ichiya**

 **Juvia and Lisanna vs. Lyon and Jura**

Gasps and murmurs covered the crowd as soon as the last names and faces of the tag team members appeared.

"Will the tag partners from Scarmiglione and Quatro Cerberus come on down?"

Mato watched as both team partners came to a standoff in front of him.

\- And Then ((Because Life sucks at battle scenes))-

: Lucy's POV:

Lucy stared in horror as Delhi and Devi brutally beat on Warcry and Nobarly. Once Mato finally called the match to a halt, and begrudgingly called them as the winners of the match.

"What?! That's bull!" Mizuki grumbled.

"As much as we don't like it, they didn't break any rules…" Erza said frowning.

Lucy glared at Delhi and Devi as they looked over at her smirking. "Just wait… Scarmiglione… Hydra's Squadron. We'll take you and everyone who works for you down!" Lucy clenched her fists as her golden magic shimmered around her.

Levy put a hand on Lucy's shoulder calming her down. "We can't let them get to us."

Lucy sighed. "I know. I know. They're just so annoying."

"Will the next teams from Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel, come on out?" Mato asked.

Lucy watched as Minerva and Orga faced against Arana and Risley.

-And So…-

"The winners are Minerva and Orga! Their teamwork was impeccable!" Mato cheered. "The next ones up are Natsu and Gray vs Ren and Ichiya!"

"Meeeeen!" Lisanna and Mizuki cheered.

The wyvern girls laughed seeing Ichiya pose to Mizuki and Lisanna's cheering.

"Be a man, Natsu!" Lucy grinned as she cheered along with Juvia for her beloved 'Gray-sama'.

Natsu grinned up at her as he and Gray worked together to fight Ren and Ichiya.

-Therefore… -

"Natsu and Gray win! Will Juvia and Lisanna from Wyvern Knights and Lyon and Jura from Lamia Scale come on down?"

: Juvia and Lisanna:

Juvia walked onto the field smirking with Lisanna. "Juvia and Lisanna won't go easy on you, Lyon-san and Jura-san."

"Juvia-chan, you're lovelier than I remember." Lyon fanboyed.

Lisanna ran forwards towards Jura as Juvia went against Lyon.

"I don't wish to hurt you, young Strauss." Jura summoned some rocks hurling them at Lisanna.

Lisanna grabbed each rock and smirked. Jura's eyes widened when Lisanna opened her mouth and started munching on the rocks.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Lisanna heard her siblings say.

: Juvia's POV:

Juvia caught one of Lyon's ice creations turning it into water and let it flow into her mouth. "Juvia thinks Lyon-san's icy water tastes refreshing" She smiled sweetly watching him gape at her. She took in a deep breath as deep blue magic gathered in her mouth. "Water Wyvern's Wail!" Bullets of water shot out of her mouth and barreled him repeatedly.

: Lisanna's POV:

Lisanna took in a deep breath as light brown magic gathered within. "Earth Wyvern's Wail!" A sandstorm filled with clumps of stones burst from her mouth and crashed into Jura's Iron Rock Wall. The sandstorm dispersed creating a cloud of dust. Lisanna rejoined with Juvia. "Should we stop playing around?"

"Juvia wanted to tease Lyon-san a bit more."

Lisanna laughed. "Gray doesn't seem to like that, Juvia."

"Well then let's finish this" Juvia smirked holding hands as their magic started to combine.

"Atop the stable terrain of the Earth Wyvern… From the raging waters of the Water Wyvern… Under the blessings of the Star Wyvern… we summon thy power… the power of the Mud Wyvern… We cast this spell! Muddy Floods!" The water magic and earth magic combined into a cloudy brown puddle which rapidly grew. The muddy water spread throughout the arena and waves started to stir. The waves grew angrier with each passed and one wave grew larger and larger as it crashed down onto Jura and Lyon who tried to take cover with Jura's Iron Rock Wall.

: Gray's POV:

Gray's eyes were wide in shock and pride. "She's gotten stronger…"

"I suspect they all have." Jellal murmured.

"Wyvern magic…" Natsu said softly as his gaze was locked onto Lucy.

: Lucy's POV:

Lucy looked over to Fairy Tail's space sensing someone's gaze on her and saw Natsu. She smiled gently and looked back to the field where the battle still went on.

When Jura extended his hand forward and the ground rumbled. Lucy knew that the fate of the battle was sealed.

: Lisanna's POV:

Lisanna screamed as she and Juvia were overwhelmed by an onslaught of sliding rocks. "Rock Avalanche!"

Lisanna groaned and heard Juvia fall silent.

"The winners are Jura and Lyon!" She heard Mato announce.

Warmth surrounded her as she felt someone pick her up. And by the noises nearby, someone picked up Juvia. "So we lost a battle, it was bound to happen." She heard Erza say.

"And the battle was against Jura. He is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Lisanna opened her eyes seeing Cana carry an unconscious Juvia.

Erza and Cana carried her and Juvia to the infirmary area for Wyvern Knights. Throughout the lacrima speakers, they heard Mato announce the results of the Second Day.

"And with the Second day coming to a close, here are the results!"

 **Team Fairy Tail: 34 points**

 **Blue Pegasus: 29 points**

 **Mermaid Heel: 24 points**

 **Wyvern Knights: 19 points**

 **Sabertooth: 17 points**

 **Lamia Scale: 13 points**

 **Scarmiglione: 13 points**

 **Quatro Cerberus: 10 points**

"Please join us tomorrow for Third day! Have a nice night everyone!" Mato cheered.

: Lucy's POV:

Lucy and her team sighed in relief as they finally escaped from the flood of friends and family that swarmed them once they exited the arena. They slumped into their beds readying themselves to pass out for the night.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah?" Lucy responded.

"We'll be okay, right?"

Lucy sat up tiredly. "I promise with more training no one will die"

Wendy smiled and fell asleep next to Levy and Carla. Lucy looked around at her friends, her family, her wyvern sisters. "I promise; I won't let anyone die." Lucy closed her eyes falling asleep.

~Chapter3 END~

Life: I am so, so, so, so sorry that it's late. It took me a while to write and figure out what to do for the game. So here it is, over 4,500 words of comedy, some action and fluff. Leave a review please. So how about two reviews before next week?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day 3! Grand Magic Games!

: Wyvern Knights' Hotel:

A petite blue blur jumped onto a bed, and she laughed as white blankets and blond hair thrashed against her. "Lu-chan! Get up!"

A groan was heard from underneath the blankets and tired brown eyes peeked out from underneath. "Levy… get off of me. You're heavy."

A snicker was heard from the far side of the room as Levy growled, "I'm not fat!"

"I dunno, Lev. You've been eating a lot lately, and you seem rotund." The voice said hinted with mischief.

Lucy looked at the voice, and was amused to see Mizuki standing there. "She's sooo heavyyyy. Help me Mizu. I'm dying."

Levy huffed and stood up from the bed. "You guys are mean, old hags!" Levy grinned and jumped out the window after hearing two roars of indignation from her guild mates. She landed lightly on her feet and ran towards the Domus Flau.

: Lucy:

Lucy threw off her pajamas and put on a black galaxy-printed tank top and dark blue mid-thigh spandex shorts with white heeled leather boots laced up with dark blue laces. She brushed her long blonde hair and tied the back of it with a shimmering starred ribbon.

"Ready, oh great one?" Mizuki asked impatiently. "The others are already at the Domus Flau. Even Juvia and Lisanna, although their magic isn't fully revitalized yet."

Lucy hooked her Celestial keys on a white leather utility belt she put on around her hips. "Let's go catch ourselves a Levy."

Mizuki cheered and grinned a fangy smirk as she jumped out the window. "Yosh!"

"Does no one around here ever just use the freakin' door?!" Lucy growled as she exited the hotel running after Mizuki.

: At the Domus Flau, Levy:

Levy ran into the arena and ran right past Gajeel and his team. "Hi guys! Sorry gotta go, byyyye!' She ducked into the Wyvern Knights' station. She saw the rest of her guild mates there, minus Lucy and Mizuki.

Levy ran and hid behind Juvia and Erza. "Hide me!"

"What happened?" Wendy asked innocently.

"I pissed off Mizuki and Lucy." Levy grinned nervously as she saw the looks of pity from her guild mates.

"Very well. We shall begin planning your funeral at once." Erza said jokingly.

Levy paled as her lightly pink tinted hazel eyes widened. "You guys are so mean."

"Hey, you dug your grave. Now eat it!" said a soft voice from next to her.

Levy turned her head and was met with the electric blue eyes of a certain Thunder Titan/Wyvern Slayer, also known as… "Mizuki." Levy jumped up attempting to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Mizuki tackled Levy and put her in a headlock smirking. "Face the divine punishment of my sparks!" Mizuki let out small jolts of thunder which were enough to have Levy yelp and laugh uncontrollably.

: Lucy:

Lucy calmly walked past Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, and Jellal, and she smirked hearing Mizuki punish Levy. "Instead of hovering around the doorway, boys. How about you pop on in before the games begin?" Lucy asked the Fairy Tail men before walking into her guild's station, gaining most of their attention.

"Juvia, Lisanna. In order to let you two recover a bit more magic, I'm switching in two reserve members. Do you comply with my decision?" Lucy asked after she exchanged a look with Erza.

"Juvia has no complaints, Lucy-sama."

"I'm fine with it." Lisanna said.

"Right. Carla, tell the game officials that we're substituting Lisanna and Juvia with Levy and Cana. Which means Mizuki, let go of Levy." Erza said handing the roster to Carla, who flew out to find the Game Officials.

Mizuki grumbled and got off of Levy withdrawing her magic from the petite bluenette.

Levy stood up catching her breath and she took a pause as her eyes widened. "Wait you want me to enter as a substitute?!"

"Lev. You've gotten stronger. Don't be so nervous." Lucy said softly.

"Gi-hi… now that's something I'd want to see, Shrimp." Said Gajeel's gruff voice.

Levy blushed deeply.

"He liiiiiikes you" Lisanna and Yukino caroled.

Levy stomped her foot in indignation with her cheeks aflame.

Lucy sighed as her friends playfully bickered amongst themselves. She felt a warm presence next to her and looked over to see Natsu staring fondly at her. "Natsu? You're staring."

"Just making sure you won't disappear from my sight again, Luce" Natsu grinned.

Lucy's cheeks were coated in a light blush as she gently smiled at him. "I missed you too, Natsu."

Lucy squeaked as Natsu pulled her into his arms.

"They liiike each otherrr" Lucy looked up seeing that their team mates and friends were watching them. She yelped and pushed Natsu off.

"Luuuuce" Natsu whined from the loss of contact.

"Oi, Salamander. Let's go before the old man tries to replace us."

Natsu pouted, but as Lucy encouraged him that they would meet up later, he left without protest along with his fellow teammates.

Once Natsu left, Lucy turned her frown onto her guild mates. "Stop making my feelings obvious to him!"

"But Lu-chan, you make it so easy." Levy snickered.

Lucy sighed as Carla returned and as Mato hopped out onto the field. "Welcome to the third day of the X797 Grand Magic Games. Let's take a look at our scoreboards."

 **Fairy Tail: 34 Points**

 **Blue Pegasus: 29 Points**

 **Mermaid Heel: 24 Points**

 **Wyvern Knights: 19 Points**

 **Sabertooth: 17 Points**

 **Lamia Scale: 13 Points**

 **Scarmiglione: 13 Points**

 **Quattro Cerberus: 10 Points**

"Will each team send down their participants for the game?" Mato asked waiting patiently.

He watched as Levy came down to represent Wyvern Knights, Jenny for Blue Pegasus, Gajeel for Fairy Tail, Chelia for Lamia Scale, Beth for Mermaid Heel, Rocker for Quattro Cerberus, Rufus for Sabertooth, and Chai for Scarmiglione. "Today's game is called Quiz Tower. Each one of you will enter in though an individual door. Once you enter you will encounter more doors. At each door, you must answer a quiz question. If answered correctly, you can move onto the next floor. If answered incorrectly, you will get a strike and a shot at redemption at the question. If you accumulate three strikes, then you're out. There are 30 floors in total, and the overall ranking will be dependent on how many questions were answered correctly. So everyone please choose a number from the sorting hat and then you shall be directed to your individual entry doors."

One by one, the participants chose their number and each of them were transported to an individual door.

"Let the games begin!" Mato cheered.

Levy looked up at the door as it glowed and words started to form.

 _You are in a room that is completely bricked in on all four sides, including the ceiling and floor. You have nothing but a mirror and a wooden table in the room with you. How do you get out?_

Levy stuck out her tongue as her brain started to decode it. "How do I get out… Aha!" She faced the door and spoke proudly and confidently. "I look into the mirror, and I see what I saw. I take the saw and I cut the table in half. Two halves make a whole, and I climb out of the hole."

The door pinged and opened for her, and Levy strolled inside with a smile.

She heard the announcer's voice ring out. "And Levy from Wyvern Knights has entered the tower!" She heard cheers coming from the crowd as she traversed through the first floor. "It appears that Rufus Lore has also entered the tower shortly after Levy."

"Looks like it's gonna be a battle of wits then. Good, I need an intellectual challenge." Levy grinned as she approached her second door.

 _The names of three trees are hidden in the sentences below. The letters are in consecutive order. Can you find them? One this farm, we get ham from a hog any time. The farmer will help in every possible way. He faced two very similar choices, both are bad._

"Well the first answer is obviously mahogany…" Levy scrunched up her nose and began to break down each of the words in the remaining two sentences. "Pine…"

"Rufus Lore has made it through his second door! And it looks like the other contestants are still having a hard time with the first riddle."

Her eyes quickly scanned through the last sentence. "Is it Larch?"

The second door pinged and opened as it allowed her to enter the second floor.

"It appears Levy is right behind Rufus" Mato

Levy saw that the Sabertooth Memory mage was just ahead of her.

: Gajeel:

He scowled grumpily as he glared at the riddle shown in front of him. He could hear Natsu and Gray jeering at him from their team station. "Dammit, I shoulda let Jellal take the reigns on this one." Gajeel sighed as he attempted to decipher the riddle.

 _You want to boil a two-minute egg. If you only have a three-minute timer (hourglass), a four-minute timer, and a five-minute timer. Can you boil the egg for only two minutes?_

"Why da hell would someone have all these damn timers? And not have a two-minute timer?" He grumbled. Then it was like an old, rusted light bulb that flickered on. "Using the five-minute timer and the three-minute time, flip them both over to start the countdown. Once the three-minute timer is done, put the egg into the boiling water for the remaining two minutes of the five-minute timer."

The door pinged as it allowed him onto the first floor.

: Lucy:

Lucy cheered along with her guild mates as Levy and Rufus were blowing past their riddled doors with ease. "Go Levy! Mind Kick his brains!"

"Levy-chan has a mind worth fighting~!" Mizuki and Lisanna and Yukino sang out. "Her mind is fast as lightning! Okay, it's sort of frightening! But she fought with accelerated thinking!"

Lucy laughed along with the rest of her guild mates. "You three are so weird."

"Eh, but you love us. Lu-chan." Lisanna and Yukino grinned.

"And Levy and Rufus are at their final door. Who will be victorious?!"

: Levy:

Levy gnawed on her lip as she re-read the riddle over and over again. She could tell that Rufus had gotten a similarly difficult one as well.

 _I have a heart that never beats. I have a home, but I never sleep. I can take a mans house and build another's. And I love to play games with my many brothers. I am a king among fools. Who am I?_

Levy mulled over her thoughts and looked out the window as she saw her teammates joking around, while looking serious at the same time. She spotted Cana building a house of cards. Levy's eyes widened as she yelled out her answer. "The King of Hearts in a deck of cards!" The door pinged and Levy ran through as trumpets sounded throughout the room she entered.

"Levy gains first place for Wyvern Knights earning them 14 points!" Mato grinned. "And it appears Rufus has gained second place for Sabertooth earning them 12 points.

Levy watched as Rufus walked up to her and bowed in respect. "Rufus-san, your intelligence hasn't faded it seems."

"Ah, Miss Levy. It seems that in your absence in these past five years that you have blossomed into a lovely intellectual." Rufus grinned kissing Levy's hand.

Levy giggled softly as a light blush dusted over her cheeks. "You flatter me, Rufus-san."

"Chai from Scarmiglione has gained third place earning 10 points."

Levy scowled watching as Chai walked in with a condescending smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. A lost fairy became a terrifying Wyvern. How amusing." Chai sneered.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Don't taint my presence with your foul stench. A wannabe Hydra goon such as you stands no chance in bringing me down to your subservient level."

Chai's smirk quickly turned to a scowl as he glared at her. "As if the Wyvern of Clairvoyance would be able to beat me. Your specialty is the mind? HA! You've soft and weak just like your friends. Soon you wyverns will all fall to the almighty Hydra Squadron and then no one can stop us."

Levy looked at him almost bored. "You must be extremely confident if you are spilling your super-secret plans on live lacrima vision."

Chai blanched and looked up seeing the lacrima cam focused onto him. "I didn't… how did..." Chai looked at a smirking Levy. "You bitch!"

Levy smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you're implying, Chai-san…" Levy watched s some rune knights waited at the sidelines watching Chai.

"Coming in fourth is Jenny earning Blue Pegasus 8 points. Followed by Chelia and Beth gaining Lamia Scale 6 points and Mermaid Heel 4 points. Now all that's left is Gajeel who just passed his tenth door, and Rocker who is still at the entrance…"

"Oh my… I have a feeling this will be a while." Levy sighed as she turned to Rufus to make conversation with him.

: Natsu:

Natsu's stomach rumbled as noon came around the corner. "Stupid metal-head dragging this stupid game out." He glared at the screens following Gajeel as he slowly made his way to the top of the tower. "I'm dying of hunger here!" He then heard a light laughter and turned around seeing Lucy standing there with her friends. And in their hands were many bags of what he could only assume as food. "Luce!"

"We thought you guys might be hungry, so we brought some lunch to share with you. We might be on different teams, but you guys are still our family. Yukino went with Lisanna to feed Sabertooth." Lucy smiled as she and her friends started handing out bags to Laxus, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal.

"You're amazing, Luce!" Natsu grinned as he chowed down.

"Well it wasn't my idea. So don't thank me. It was Wendy's."

"Well if I'm starving, I could only imagine the torture that Jellal-san and Gray-san have to suffer through when waiting alongside two dragon slayers." Wendy smiled sweetly though her words held a subtle sting.

Mizuki snickered as she ate alongside her older brother. "You hear that, bro? She's calling you a whiner."

Laxus scowled and stole some of Mizuki's pizza as a retort.

"Oi! Touch my pizza again and I'll screw you over twice. Both as a Wyvern Slayer and a Titan Slayer. I'll unleash a torrent of whoop ass on you" Mizuki roared in indignation and punched Laxus's beefy arm.

"I think a fly flew smack dab onto my arm. I barely felt a thing, but there was definitely something that hit me." Laxus smirked.

"I hope they match us for a fight so I can cream you" Mizuki growled and tore into her pizza.

"Hot-headed as always…" Erza mused.

"Ah… Sibling rivalry. Juvia believes it to be sweet."

Lucy finished her salad and gave the rest of her soup to Natsu who scarfed it down into his bottomless pit of a stomach.

"And Gajeel has acquired his third strike along with Rocker. Since Gajeel got more correct answers than Rocker. That puts him in seventh place gaining 2 points for Fairy Tail. Rocker acquired no points for Quattro Cerberus. We shall take a short break since the game was taking a while. We shall resume the second portion of the games an hour before sunset." Mato

: Lucy:

Lucy and Erza slipped out of Team Fairy Tail's station in order to go meet up with Levy and the Rune Knights who took Chai into custody and were questioning him. They walked towards the rune knights and identified themselves to them as they sat down in a closed room. Levy sat n a side bench against the wall as Lucy handed her a bag of food allowing her to eat while she and Erza talked to the captain of the rune knights who entered shortly after them.

"So tell me girls. What do you know about our mutually elusive threat known as the Hydra Squadron?"

"I guess we can start from the beginning…"

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Life: here you go! After several months of writer's block I finally got down enough for a decentish chapter. Read, review, follow, and favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own the original characters._

 **Life: Hello everyone. I know I left a cliffhanger last time. It was hard, but I believe I made the right choice. I'm looking at you, my three most recent and appreciated reviewers.**

 **Shout out corner-**

 **Alaina Kuski: Yes, very interesting indeed. But is your interesting good or bad?**

 **Moon Stone Tiger Lily: Aye sir: Er, ma'am. Each chapter I write only brings me closer to excitement since I have no idea where I'm going with this story. **Smiles evilly** I might have a loved one die. Insert evil laugh here.**

 **Kenzypirateb: You reviewed four times in a row after reading each chapter. To say I was ecstatic was an understatement. So I have several things to say to you. One, I looooooooove your story with a passion. Two, you got the pairing you wanted, though it hasn't come to fruition yet. Three, RoWen was just too cute to resist. And yes, I think Erza's reaction to Jenny's relationship status was epic. Four, doing the reunion scene was difficult, but I got giddy just imagining how it should go. Thanks for the props about the new magic. Five, I too am curious about Zeref's involvement, but all shall be revealed in due time.**

 **Life: Phew! I believe that is everyone, though it is a small list of recent reviewers; I'd like to thank my past reviewers as well. Please continue to inspire me with your reviews. Onto the story!**

 **ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

Chapter 5: Day 3! Grand Magic Games, Part 2!

: Mato:

Mato watched as the lacrima lights turned on over the darkening arena and grinned widely hopping onto a levitating platform. "Welcome back everyone! Without further ado, let us begin with today's battle rounds. As you know Scarmiglione were disqualified, and Team Fairy Tail will be sitting out today's battles. Let's see what guilds the crowd has chosen to battle each other!"

 **Mermaid Heel's Tenshi vs. Quattro Cerberus' Bacchus**

 **Wyvern Knights' Cana vs. Blue Pegasus' Eve**

 **Sabertooth's Dobengal vs. Lamia Scale's Yuka**

"Will Tenshi and Bacchus please come on down?" Mato asked excitedly.

: Tenshi:

Tenshi was a tall girl with a voluptuous build. Her hair went down past her waist in a wavy tendrils of silver locks. Her dull dark turquoise eyes peered at her opponent from silver bangs. She was clad in a white bodycon dress with her midriff showing through sheer lace. She had on white floral-sided and flower-caged heels. The flower designs had silver rhinestone and the flowers were tinged with a frosty blue color. She felt Bacchus' eyes roam over her body, but held her emotionless expression.

"Begin!" Mato yelled out.

"Why not just surrender and save yourself the humiliation, sweetheart?" Bacchus smirked.

Tenshi's slim silver eyebrow twitched in agitation. "Sweetheart? I dare say that might be considered a compliment to a run-of-the-mill girl. But in my presence it's simply demeaning. Put your tongue back in your mouth because I do believe the woman you claim to love might just rip it out for you." Tenshi said coolly.

Bacchus squeaked and his gaze went straight to the Wyvern Knights' balcony, gulping as he met Cana's stony gaze. "Cana, I-"

He was cut off as Cana left to balcony out of his sight.

: Lucy:

Lucy was returning to her guild's balcony when she felt a chill in the air. Her brown eyes narrowed in suspicion and looked around. Lifting her nose, a bit, she started to sniff the air catching the scent of trees and alcohol and blood.

"Cana!" Lucy shot forward running around corner after corner following the scent. She skidded to a stop and her heart nearly stopped; watching as two bulky men slung Cana over one of their shoulders preparing to take her away. Lucy touched one of her golden keys and brought out her Fleuve d'etoiles as Loke appeared next to her.

Still clad in an elegant wrinkle-free suit, Loke frowned at the men.

"Get Cana to safety. I'll handle these scum." Lucy growled.

Loke nodded and within a flash of light he snatched Cana from the two men running to get her help.

"After him!" one of the men said.

Lucy lashed her whip out. "You messed with the wrong guild!"

The shorter man turned his eyes unto her and they widened before he smirked. "Looks like an even bigger fish came to play, Andre."

The taller man smirked evilly. "I believe you're right, Dido. The Queen has arrived."

"Star Wyvern's Milky Slash!" Lucy channeled her Wyvern magic into her whip and jerked it up and down making the man wrapped in her whip's clutches slam into the ceiling and floor combined with her magic power.

Once she saw the shorter man unconscious, she released him from her whip and jumped out of the way from the attack of the taller man. "I recognize that scent… that magic… it's Hydra magic!" Lucy gasped as a blast of dark-purple magic sent her flying through the arena walls.

Lucy knelt on the ground, her vision blurring and her hearing trying to make out the smear of voices and sounds. Blinking her eyes a few times and shaking her head clear, she began to distinguish the sounds and sights.

"Stop the battle! Get the rune knights down here and the civilians to safety!" She heard Mato yell.

Andre moved forward ready to deliver another blow. "Looks like the queen isn't as strong as they say. You're just another ditzy blonde." He sneered.

Lucy held her head in pain as she slowly got up. "Hold everyone back, Knights!"

She raised her eyes to stare Erza and the other girls down, fury and pride shining in their brown depths. She saw them nod one-by-one and each member of her guild held back the other guilds from jumping in.

"Lucy/Luce!" Lucy looked up to Fairy Tail holding Natsu back despite looking as if they want to join in themselves. She gave them a small smile before blocking the attack from Andre and ramming her knee into his side.

"Star Wyvern's Wail!" She opened her mouth releasing a large beam of gold, pink, and black magic at Andre hitting him directly. Not waiting for him to recover, her body was covered in gold magic and she pulled her whip taut and tight within her palms. "Wyvern Star Dress form: Virgo!" On her right shoulder stood Virgo's zodiac mark with a pink wyvern wing behind it. One her head was a frilly headpiece, and her forehead sprouted 6 small pink horns. Her hair was in low pigtails. She wore a dress that sported a maid dress pattern, white thigh-high stockings, and black shoes. On her arms were pink shining scales going up to her elbows, and her wrists were surrounded by chains and shackles, much like Virgo's. Her nails changed into black claws and she smirked as her fangs glinted in the light. "Call me weak again, Hydra grunt, and we'll see whose foot on their mouth."

Andre blinked out of his slightly shocked stupor and launched himself at her. "I'm no grunt. Poison Hydra's Screech!" Andre opened his mouth as a high pitched wailing of black-purple magic reverberated throughout the arena.

 **-Chapter 5 End-**

 **Life: short, but sweet. Here ya go**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Life does not own any characters except for Mizuki, Andre, and any other OC's in this story!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 6: Day3! Grand Magic Games, Part 3!

: Zeref:

As I stared into the lacrima projecting the fights between my Poison Hydra and the Wyvern Queen, the others of my squadron came to watch.

"That fool thinks he can take the Queen down?!" a voice growled out near me.

I merely smirked. "Patience, Dusk. Let him test her abilities. If he fails, then he shall be replaced easily. We have plenty of other spirits just waiting to be turned into Hydras."

The squadron members settled down as they agreed with my words and we continued to watch Andre fight against this Heartfilia girl.

=Crocus City, Domus Flau=

It all happened in a matter of seconds before she could do anything but throw herself in the way of his magic attack while shouting out to her Knights.

"Knights, protection barrier! Now!" Lucy growled taking the hit from Andre's Poisonous Screech in order to cease any damage to the stadium.

She flinched and brought her chains up to tangle around Andre immobilizing him. "Loke! Capricorn! Now!"

Andre's eyes widened as he looked up seeing nothing but air. A rumble from next to him gave way to two holes as three Celestial Spirits emerged. A pink haired maid, the orange haired man in a suit from earlier, and a goat man in a suit surrounded him. "That's some collection you got there, Blondie. Shame if they got changed into Hydra's huh?"

His words seemed to anger the woman chaining him up. The chains around Andre seemed to glow with the magic of the stars while Loke, Capricorn, and Virgo weakened him with their attacks. Lucy released Andre from her chains as she dismissed her three spirits thanking them.

Her body glowed with magic again as the colors representing her knights shimmered around her. "Queen's Call: Spatial Aether! Come forth Ēteru, Uchū!"

The colors of pink and black separated from the magic covering Lucy herself and the two colors began to circle around her before speeding out to their respective Knights.

: Levy:

Leaning forward from her perch near the Blue Pegasus balcony, she free-falled down to the ground faintly hearing surprised shouts. Smiling as the pink magic enveloped her body with its bright bubbly aura. She felt her body and clothing change. Her hazel eyes changed into a bright pink shimmer, she felt fangs elongate in her laughing mouth.

Shining pink highlights made it through her wavy blue locks. Her metallic pink cloak took shape into a cape dress wrapping around her back, the heart clip holding it closed between her breasts. The bottom of it flowed behind her acting like wings as it left her hips, waist and legs exposed. Metallic pink banded shorts stopped mid-thigh as she landed next to Lucy barefoot.

"Ēteru at your service, my Queen!" She giggled.

: Yukino:

Yukino smiled at the Sabertooth mages next to her as she jumped off their balcony She faintly heard Rogue calling her name in worry as the black magic enveloped her falling form. Her bright brown eyes changed colors. Her right eye took on a mystical blue shade as her left took on the color of magenta. Fangs peeked their way through her soft smile.

Her skull cap changed into a gypsy head chain with black, blue, and magenta gems in the shape of planets. Her cloak took on the same form as Levy's with it becoming a black cape dress wrapping around her back and shoulders. A clip shaped like a black comet with magenta and blue streaks behind it held the dress together between her bust. Like Levy's, it exposed her hips, waist, and legs as it glided her down next to Lucy opposite of Levy. Spandex galaxy printed shorts stopped above her knees. Her bare feet shifted in the dirt beneath her.

"Uchū at your service, my Queen!" Yukino said smirking.

"Free him." Lucy's voice commanded.

Yukino and Levy nodded. "As the queen wishes, so it shall be done."

: Levy:

I stepped towards the prone body of the Hydra Slayer who attacked Lucy and Cana. I could smell his stench all over our injured nakama. I stamped down my negative feelings. Feelings that wished to bring further harm to him. But I cannot. As I knelt next to him putting my hands on his chest I poured my magic into his body.

"Aether Wyvern's Seeker" I said softly as I slowly started searching for my target. 'Darkness, it is everywhere. It seems to cover everything, even my searching eyes' I thought before I finally found a small tainted glowing orb deep within that darkness.

I softly called to it and my magic wrapped around it gently pulling it out of Andre's body. I stood up smiling happily as I brought it over to Yukino and Lucy. "He's in pain, poor little basilisk. He just wants to go back home. Yuki, if you'd please?"

: Yukino:

Yukino took the little orb into her hands holding him out to Lucy.

"Star Wyvern's Cleansing Touch." Lucy said softly as her hands glowed and she touched the orb in Yukino's hands. The inky taint within it started evaporating into the air, and as soon as all of it was gone, the orb started to glow.

"He's happy to be free, my queen." Levy stated.

"Yukino, guide him home. I'm nearly out of magic." Lucy said as her Star Dress form vanished leaving her in her normal attire.

Yukino dragged a claw down through the air creating a rift in the spatial dimension. "I shall be back shortly then." She walked into the rift as it closed behind her.

: Lucy:

Lucy watched as the Rune Knights took Andre away and her Wyvern Knights took down the protective barrier. "Wendy, heal Cana first. That's an order." Lucy whispered as her vision started to blur. Her limbs were numb and so she did not feel it when her body collapsed to the ground.

"Lucy!" Was all she heard before she faded into the darkness.

=Sometime later=

She heard voices all around her prone body. They were worried, and anxious. She could understand why as she felt the dull ache within her limbs. 'Good, Wendy was able to get the poison out.' Lucy opened her molten brown eyes and she willed her body to get into a sitting position. She smiled as someone helped her to sit. 'From the warmth coming off it and its firm grip, I would say that it is Erza' she thought as she looked up to the hands owner and smiled seeing that she was correct.

"How is Cana?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Wendy." The brown haired Knight said from the other infirmary bed.

Lucy felt a gentle warmth next to her and looked down seeing the youngest of her Knights curled up in bed by her side. "She's our little miracle worker."

Lucy looked around the dark room seeing that her knights were resting in the beds or in chairs, and that some of the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages they held dear to them were sleeping nearby. She smiled happy that they were all her together.

"How ya feeling, Lu-chan?" a soft voice asked.

Lucy recognized it to be Levy who was rubbing her eyes free of sleep.

"I feel better. Did the cleansing work?" She asked curiously.

"It was a success." Levy cheered softly.

"Good. And Andre?"

"Taken by the rune knights for interrogation and imprisonment." Erza replied.

Lucy smiled as she drifted back to sleep. "That's good. Our training was worth it then."

: Natsu:

He frowned hearing the words exchanged between Lucy and her guild mates. They talked as if the poison that made Lucy faint was of no matter. 'I could have lost her so soon after I had gotten her back.' He thought opening his eyes making eye contact with his fellow dragon slayers. He saw the seriousness in their eyes knowing they had listened to the conversation. "in the morning" he mouthed silently as they agreed.

=The Next Morning, July 4th, Year X797=

Natsu awoke just as Master Makarov entered the room. "Hey Gramps." He greeted.

Makarov nodded in greeting watching as the inhabitants of the room slowly woke up. "Rise and shine, brats."

"Kya!" Mizuki fell off the bed she was sleeping on landing on something firm and warm. She blinked yawning and looked down seeing that was sitting on someone's chest facing his legs. She heard snickering and looked at her friends.

"Geez Mizuki you work fast." Cana teased.

"When's the wedding, Titan girl?" Levy giggled.

Mizuki blinked thoroughly confused and she turned her body and head looking behind her. She jumped up quickly as her face exploded into a fierce blush seeing that the person she was sitting on was Bickslow. "Bix!?"

Her fellow Knights erupted into uproarious laughter waking the rest of the residents in the room were awoken.

Bickslow smirked. "I knew you would fall for me, Mizuki."

A deep growl was heard and everyone looked to the lightning dragon slayer.

"Paws off my sister, Bix!" Laxus growled.

"I didn't even touch her, boss!" Bickslow whined.

Mizuki huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Boys are dummies." She muttered.

Levy petted Mizuki's head. "I hear you, Zuzu."

"Oi shrimp. What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel growled.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Levy grinned teasing him.

"Is there some other guy's ass I have to kick?!" Gajeel snarled getting riled up.

"Maybe~" She grinned.

"Levy, stop teasing him." Lucy said as she sat up. "Besides, I assume Master and everyone want an explanation on what happened yesterday."

Makarov nodded as he hopped onto Lucy's bed. "Please explain what we saw yesterday."

"I guess I must." Lucy said looking at her hands. "It started that day… July 1st, X792. While everyone was celebrating the first day's victory…"

[Flashback: July 1st, Year X792. End of the Grand Magic Games First Day]

It was a calling that drew us there. To a barren field just outside of Crocus. I should have felt wary or nervous that I was so far from the inn where everyone was partying. But I felt anxious to find out why my magic was being pulled here.

Upon entering the field, I saw familiar faces. The girls from my own guild, Levy, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna, Mizuki, Cana, Carla, and even Juvia. Along with my pseudo-sister form Sabertooth, Yukino. I saw that their eyes reflected what I was feeling, confused and curious as to what called us and why we were here.

A few moments passed as we then heard footsteps walking towards us. We looked in its direction and were immediately on guard. Yukino and I reached for our keys while Mizuki's hand sparked up with thunder magic and Wendy's with air. Erza requipped a sword into her hand, while Cana held out her cards and Juvia got ready with her water magic. Lisanna used Cat Animal Soul. Carla stood next to Wendy calmly.

A cloaked figure approached us. "Salvation has finally come to fruition. The Knights shall rise up and defeat the dark wizard who threatens humanity as we know it. Levy McGarden, Yukino Agria, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Mizuki Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, and Lucy Heartfilia. I have been waiting for you girls to answer my call. I am in need of your assistance. Will you hear me out?" the person asked.

I thought it over carefully before looking to my friends and silently asked their opinion. As they silently all came to a conclusion Lucy spoke for them. "We agree to hear you out. As Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages, we cannot deny someone in need when they seem genuine and truthful."

"My name is Druid. Many years ago, before dragons claimed control of this continent, there were mighty beasts that roamed this land. These beasts were called Wyverns. When the dragons came, they were few in number but they had taught humans to fear and hate us. The dragons taught them the best ways to harm and kill wyverns. After years of fighting for territory and survival, wyverns were nearly extinct. The very few who survived used transformation magic and hid out true selves among the human population, watching and waiting. I am not the last one, but what is left of us need your help. Throughout the years we have noticed that Spirits from other realms have gone missing, but they come back as tainted beings. A sort of hydra if you must put a name on it. It's a monstrosity what some humans will do for power."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Mizuki asked impatiently.

"We have chosen you ten to inherit our power in order to fight this new threat."

"You keep saying 'we', where are you comrades?" Erza inquired.

"They are waiting in the sanctuary. I was sent to call and retrieve if you agree to aid us."

Lucy huddled together with the girls discussing on what to do. "If we go with him, we'll be leaving behind our guilds, our loved ones."

"But if we don't go with him, and what he says is true, then everyone we love might be in danger." Erza argued.

"Besides you and I both know strong Celestial Spirits are. Imagine if someone was abusing the power of spirits from other dimensions and twisting them in order to aid their nefarious purpose. Remember the events after Eclipse incident? We almost lost our spirits, Lucy-sama. I never want them to go through something like that again." Yukino pleaded.

Lucy frowned remembering like it was yesterday. "Yukino has a point."

"So we just disappear, just like that? No warning or notice to Gramps?" Mizuki frowned not wanting to abandon her brother or grandfather.

"You may send your guild masters letters letting them know that you have some training to do and will return as soon as you can. I only ask that the guild masters be the only ones who know. From what I have seen concerning your guild mates, they are ruffians and tend to come barging in before getting the full scoop of a situation." Druid said.

"As long as Gramps knows that we're together and safe I guess I'm fine with it." Mizuki relented.

Lucy looked around as one by one each of the girls gave their consent. She smiled at Druid kindly. "I guess we're in, Druid. I'll send Loke to deliver the message to Master Makarov while we go with you." Lucy called out Loke, her faithful lion spirit.

Surprisingly enough, Loke bowed to Druid. "It's been a while, Druid."

"It certainly has, old friend." Druid said smiling from beneath his hood.

Lucy blinked confused before focusing on Loke. "Loke, can you deliver a message to Master for us? Tell him that we all left on a training journey, and that we will be back as soon as we can when finished."

Loke nodded at his master before leaving.

"Let's get going then." Druid said unclipping his cloak revealing a handsome looking tall man. His hair was as dark as the night, but with each movement it seemed to shimmer just slightly. He had molten silver eyes, and a fanged grin.

"How will we get there?" Cana asked.

"Flying, of course." Druid answered as if it were common knowledge.

The girls seemed confused at his choice of words before Druid's form started to waver and change. After a few moments, a man no longer stood before them, but a real live monstrous… WYVERN!

~The END~

Life: phew! My back and wrists hurts from typing this up. Since next week is Christmas and then after is New Years, I decided to try and get this in before then. It may not be my best since I didn't exactly plan it out prior to typing it, but please read, review, follow, and favorite. Sorry no ships made progress in this one. Anyways pleaaaaase drop a review. I need inspiration. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Life: Before I begin, let me express my upmost apologies for the unannounced and unintended hiatus for this story. I ignored this little lovechild as opposed to my other stories. But two guests, or one guest, I'm not really sure since you don't sign a penname; have given me a few ideas for this chapter, so thank you.

Disclaimer: Life does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only her own and the plot and the wyverns and magic she has created.

Chapter 7: Wyvern Sanctuary

 _Last Time on Wyvern Knights:_

 _"My name is Druid. Many years ago, before dragons claimed control of this continent, there were mighty beasts that roamed this land. These beasts were called Wyverns. When the dragons came, they were few in number but they had taught humans to fear and hate us. The dragons taught them the best ways to harm and kill wyverns. After years of fighting for territory and survival, wyverns were nearly extinct. The very few who survived used transformation magic and hid out true selves among the human population, watching and waiting. I am not the last one, but what is left of us need your help. Throughout the years we have noticed that Spirits from other realms have gone missing, but they come back as tainted beings. A sort of hydra if you must put a name on it. It's a monstrosity what some humans will do for power."_

 _"So what does this have to do with us?" Mizuki asked impatiently._

 _"We have chosen you ten to inherit our power in order to fight this new threat."_

 _"You keep saying 'we', where are you comrades?" Erza inquired._

 _"They are waiting in the sanctuary. I was sent to call and retrieve if you agree to aid us."_

 _Lucy huddled together with the girls discussing on what to do. "If we go with him, we'll be leaving behind our guilds, our loved ones."_

 _"But if we don't go with him, and what he says is true, then everyone we love might be in danger." Erza argued._

 _"Besides you and I both know how strong Celestial Spirits are. Imagine if someone was abusing the power of spirits from other dimensions and twisting them in order to aid their nefarious purpose. Remember the events after Eclipse incident? We almost lost our spirits, Lucy-sama. I never want them to go through something like that again." Yukino pleaded._

 _Lucy frowned remembering like it was yesterday. "Yukino has a point."_

 _"So we just disappear, just like that? No warning or notice to Gramps?" Mizuki frowned not wanting to abandon her brother or grandfather._

 _"You may send your guild masters letters letting them know that you have some training to do and will return as soon as you can. I only ask that the guild masters be the only ones who know. From what I have seen concerning your guild mates, they are ruffians and tend to come barging in before getting the full scoop of a situation." Druid said._

 _"As long as Gramps knows that we're together and safe I guess I'm fine with it." Mizuki relented._

 _Lucy looked around as one by one each of the girls gave their consent. She smiled at Druid kindly. "I guess we're in, Druid. I'll send Loke to deliver the message to Master Makarov while we go with you." Lucy called out Loke, her faithful lion spirit._

 _Surprisingly enough, Loke bowed to Druid. "It's been a while, Druid."_

 _"It certainly has, old friend." Druid said smiling from beneath his hood._

 _Lucy blinked confused before focusing on Loke. "Loke, can you deliver a message to Master for us? Tell him that we all left on a training journey, and that we will be back as soon as we can when finished."_

 _Loke nodded at his master before leaving._

 _"Let's get going then." Druid said unclipping his cloak revealing a handsome looking tall man. His hair was as dark as the night, but with each movement it seemed to shimmer just slightly. He had molten silver eyes, and a fanged grin._

 _"How will we get there?" Cana asked._

 _"Flying, of course." Druid answered as if it were common knowledge._

 _The girls seemed confused at his choice of words before Druid's form started to waver and change. After a few moments, a man no longer stood before them, but a real live monstrous… WYVERN!_

 _End Recap…_

Carla sighed rolling her eyes as the guild girls each had predictable reactions to seeing a real life wyvern in the flesh. Lucy and Levy's jaws dropped, as well as Lisanna and Yukino. Juvia had a twinkle of shock in her passive. Erza nodded as if she knew all along, but if you looked into her eyes, you could see the awe. Cana simply looked from her jug of booze and back to the wyvern and then back to her booze, as she blinked rapidly. Wendy jumped in fright and hid behind Erza. And Mizuki just grinned excitedly as she was the first among the ten of them to walk up to the wyvern. Slowly each of them got over their reactions and walked to the wyvern as it spoke in Druid's voice.

"Get on and make yourselves comfortable. It's a long flight."

One by one, they each got on to Druid and nestled themselves into a groove of flat scales and the guild girls huddled together.

Druid craned his head back making sure they were settled in before his winged arms spread out and took off chuckling at the shrieks from the females on his back.

=In the Air=

After settling themselves once Druid took off, the swarm of questions began.

"How many wyverns are left?"

"How long will this training take?"

"What kind of training will we do?"

Druid merely chuckled and told them to be patient, that all would be revealed in due time. A few of the girls, like Lucy and Levy who were starving for information just pouted.

=A few hours later=

"Girls! Girls, look! I see it!" Wendy cheered looking ahead. Each girl looked to where Wendy was pointing and each of them gasped in shock.

Druid was flying straight towards a large desolated island. The beach's sands were a lackluster brown. The forest which could have once been lush and green, was now rotted and bare. And in the middle of this barren island stood a crumpling, ancient castle.

"We will be landing shortly. Brace yourselves." Druid said as he flew straight at the castle.

"We're going to crash!" Levy screeched.

"This was all a trick, wasn't it?! How could I have been so foolish!" Erza scowled attempting to stand up so she could summon her swords.

: Druid:

Druid's mouth spread into a toothy smirk as he tucked his wings in dive-bombing towards the abandoned castle. Resisting a bout of laughter as he heard the females on his back scream profanities and that he was trying to kill them. There was a slight shimmer over the timeworn castle and Druid passed through it effortlessly. It was like diving into the calm waters of a lake and coming out the other side to a whole new world.

Druid made sure the females on him were secure before he climbed out of the gateway and landed gently in front of the same castle. Only that this castle was not crumbling due to neglect and age.

: Lucy (1st person POV):

My eyes trailed up the castle shell-shocked at what had just transpired. The castle looked as if it were newly constructed. The stone walls did not have any dusty or crack or holes. The heavy looking front door had worm-free wood and shining handles. Taking a look around, I noticed that even the island was alive and healthy again with lush green trees, flowing green grass, and bright skies. "Was that a-? Did we just-?" I couldn't find the right question to spit out. Luckily Levy questioned what we were all thinking.

"What was that?!" Levy blurted.

We all turned to Druid as he turned back to his human form. His cloak was back on and he walked up to the castle door and pushed it open without effort. "Welcome Chosen Knights. To the sanctuary of my kind. Eques Portum."

"Equ- what?" Mizuki scowled.

"Eques Portum. It means Knight Haven ((A/N: In Latin. I took me forever to decide which language to use, and I have always liked how Latin is so mysterious and undead.))" said a gentle voice.

We looked up and saw a woman with long knee-length golden hair like Lucy's, but what made her golden locks stand out was that it seemed to shimmer with multi-colored highlights streaked in the strands. Her eyes glimmered like shining stars and were a soft blue starry blue. The woman wore an elegant dark blue halter dress with a deep v-cut front that ended just slightly below her belly button and the sequins that lined the dress and were scatted across the skirt hem were glittering stars of orange-yellow and soft blue. She wore nothing on her feet and markings adorned her arms. Looking closely, I could see the marking were the zodiac constellations.

"Welcome, Chosen Knights. We have been waiting for your arrival eagerly." Her voice was ethereal and lilting; speaking as if she were royalty or of high society.

I smiled softly and bowed slightly feeling it was the right thing to do. She gave off an air of power. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I noticed 8 others behind the woman in front of me. There were around 4 females, including the woman in front of me. And including Druid, there were 6 males.

"We are the guardians of the magic we wish to teach you." Druid said as he went to stand behind the woman lining up with the other 8.

"Introductions first. Why don't our Knights start first?" The woman asked gently.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and these are my friends. I wield Celestial Magic and I look forward to what we will learn from you all." I said with a sweet smile on my face.

Erza went next bowing formally. "My name is Erza Scarlet. It's an honor to be here. I wield the Knight Requip Magic."

After her went Mizuki who inclined her head in a respectful nod. "My name's Mizuki Dreyar. I look forward to learning whatcha got in store for us. My magic is Thunder Titan Slaying."

Cana spoke next. "My name is Cana Alberona. My cards say that working with you all will be interesting. I wield Card Magic."

Then came Levy who held Wendy's hand. "I'm Levy McGarden. I'm excited to absorb as much knowledge as I can. My magic is Solid Script."

After she spoke, Wendy piped up, half-hiding behind the petite bluenette. "W-Wendy Marvell. I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer. Please be patient with me."

Juvie spoke next. "Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia wished you to know that Juvia is grateful for this opportunity for Juvia and her friends. Juvia is a water mage and a water woman."

Lisanna stepped up smiling. "My name is Lisanna Strauss. I wield Animal Take Over magic. This is so exciting, isn't it, Yuki?"

Yukino smiled gently at the girl next to her who seemed like she could be her twin. "Yes, Lisa." Facing the group in front of us, she smiled once more. "My name is Yukino Aguria. I, like Lucy-sama, wield Celestial Spirit Magic."

Carla stepped up last. "My name is Carla. My precognition magic allowed me to sense when you'd be coming. It's adequate to see that it was spot on. I also have Aera magic and transformation magic."

"Each one of us will be teaching one of you individually. Once you've mastered the element we teach you, then team training begins." The woman in front of me smiled. "once your name is called, girls, then go to the wyvern who calls you so they can show you to your quarters to rest after everyone is announced and introduced. There are separate wings for each wyvern and their pupil."

: Lucy (3rd person POV):

As if that was some sort of silent cue, Druid stepped up from his place on the end of the line. "My name is Druid, as you all know. I am the Space Wyvern. My pupil will be Yukino."

Yukino gaped surprised, but gathered her bearings and went to Druid standing next to him. "I look forward to working with you, Druid-sama."

Next to Druid was a man with wild spikey hair that seemed to cover his eyes, the color of his feral locks was a shocking white. His eyes were a purplish tinted electric blue. He wore no short or cloak. Instead wearing black baggy cargo Tripp pants with thunder strike decals on the sides. As he opened his mouth to speak, his voice rumbled in the air. "The name's Taranis. I'm the Thunder Wyvern. You, shorty." He pointed to Mizuki, who growled at being called short. "You're mine now."

Mizuki scowled, sparks of her magic licking her lightly tanned skin, and she stomped over to the wyvern. "Call me short again, and I'll fry ya."

Another man stepped forward from his spot next to Taranis. His long light blue hair was tied into a ponytail, and his white eyes calmly looked over all of us girls. He wore white gi pants and a light blue muscle top. Barefoot like all of the wyverns seemed to be. "Boreas is my name. I am the Air Wyvern. Wendy, would you please come here? I have chosen you as my pupil."

Wendy squeaked blushing and quickly shuffled over to Boreas. "I-I hope you won't find me too bothersome."

A woman stared at Carla from her place next to Boreas. Her short hair was pure silver and so were her eyes. She wore a silver robe that went down to her ankles. "My name is Toki. I'm the Time Wyvern. Carla."

Carla was walking forward as soon as Toki started talking and looked up at the wyvern she was to be learning from. "I suppose you are adequate." Carla nodded in approval.

A man stepped up from next to Toki. His dark green hair was tied up in a messy man bun and he had light green eyes. He wore plain brown pants with no shirt and was barefoot. His arms were crossed over his chest as he eyed Cana. "I am Sil… Forest Wyvern… I have chosen Cana…"

Cana walked towards Sil curiously and stood next to him. "You seem to be a man of few words. That's fine. More booze to pass around!"

Sil sighed knowing he had his hands full with her already.

A second woman stood apart from Sil. She had deep blue hair that was much like Juvia's, forming wavy curls that framed the woman's face and draped down her shoulders. Her large eyes were an aquamarine blue. She wore a sea foam green toga dress which ended mid-thigh and was barefoot like the rest. "My name is Naiya. I am the Water Wyvern. Juvia, if you would please come to me."

Juvia strode to her new teacher and smiled gushing ecstatically.

The fifth man cleared his throat from next to Naiya gaining the guild mage's attention. He had a buzz cut, but looking closely one could see fuzzy red hair. His hard, yet passionate eyes were a scarlet red. He wore a deep red tunic which ended at his knees and he wore a black belt around his seemingly narrow waist. He was barefoot and his eyes were trained on a particular guild mage smirking. "My name is Edan. I am the Fire Wyvern. Erza Scarlet, come forth to make your path into a passionate one!"

Erza blinked shocked at the boisterous man and walked towards him. "I look forward to working with you, Edan-san."

The sixth and final man stepped forward while he munched on a clump of dirt. He had mud brown eyes and light dusty brown hair which seemed shaggy and untamed. He wore deep brown pants with no shirt and was barefoot. "I'm Dmitri. I have chosen Lisanna as my pupil."

Lisanna walked forward without hesitation to stand next to him. "What does dirt taste like?"

"Dirt." Dmitri shrugged.

A woman stepped forward from her place next to Dmitri. She had a bubbly smile plastered onto her face. Her straight pink locks fell past her shoulders. And her glittering pink eyes locked onto Levy. She wore a metallic pink chiton which exposed, yet covered her body proficiently. The sides of her ribs, waist, hips, legs were exposed, but everything concerning those areas was covered. She was barefoot like her companions. "My name is Venus. I'm the Aether Wyvern. It's so awesome to get to teach you, Levy!"

Levy smiled at the bubbly wyvern and walked towards her. "I'm excited too, Venus."

And finally was the woman in front of Lucy. "Lucy, you are my chosen pupil. I look forward to see you grow into a fine Knight. My name is Stella. And I am the Queen of the Wyverns, as you will be in time, princess. I am also the Star Wyvern."

~Chapter 7 End~

Life: Phew! Finally done with it. Each wyvern's name coincides with their element. The names come from different origin countries though, so it took me a while to decide which ones were more unique. Also, the clothing the wyverns were are either from the origin country in ancient times, or I just got lazy and had them wear clothing I would want to wear. Like those Tripp Pants that I dream of. So tell me… Were you all surprised at the wyverns' hideout? Were you expecting the wyverns to appear (physically and personality wise) as they are? As always read, review, favorite, and/or follow. Until next time, Bye!


End file.
